disneychannel_descendantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spirit Day
"Spirit Day" is the tenth episode of the animated series, Descendants: Wicked World. It premiered on December 4, 2015. Plot Mal and Evie arrive on the Tourney Team field for cheerleading tryouts. Mal is not that keen about cheerleading, she's attending the tryouts because Evie wanted her too. They meet up with Ben, who shows his appreciation for the girls trying out for the spirit team. Jay asks if spirit day involves hitting people or stealing, and Ben says no. However, he does say he is free to put those ideas in the suggestion books, which Jay goes off to do right away. But after he is gone, Ben reveals that he just made that up to keep Jay from bugging him. It is now time to begin tryouts, and Audrey gives Mal and Evie the cheer lyrics that they will be cheering. She demonstrates the cheer to them, and while she does so Mal and Evie realize it sounds a lot like a childhood spell they used to hear. They remember the words very well, that they begin to cheer it out and accidentally cast a spell that makes everyone, except Carlos, act and sound like dogs. Mal rushes to Carlos, barking. Since Carlos can speak dog, he can understand what she is saying. Mal barks for Carlos to help her reverse the spell, but Carlos decides to have a little fun first. Jay is behaving more like a dog, as he is on on all fours, scratching behind his ears with his feet, and has his tongue hanging out. Carlos tells him to do some dog tricks, and he begins to take pictures. But then his fun is cut short after Mal growls at him to reverse the spell. She gives him her spell book, and Carlos finds the counter spell. He reads out the incantation to her, which is pronounced in barks, and after Mal barks out the incantation herself everyone returns to normal. Instead of being thankful, everyone is annoyed with Carlos for taking advantage of what happened to them, especially Jay. Despite Ben's good nature, he permits Jay to get his own back, and chases after Carlos. Cast * Dove Cameron as Mal * Sofia Carson as Evie * Booboo Stewart as Jay * Cameron Boyce as Carlos De Vil * Mitchell Hope as Ben * Sarah Jeffery as Audrey Gallery Trivia * This is the second episode to feature Jay and Carlos, following "Careful What You Wish For". * The restaurant seen in the background is called "Mad for Tea", suggesting it is run by a character from Alice in Wonderland. * It is revealed in this episode that Carlos speaks dog. * It would seem one would need to come from a magical lineage to be able to cast spells as Carlos reading the translation did not reverse the spell. * This is the third time Mal, Evie, and Audrey are seen in new outfits, with the first two being "Genie Chic" and "Good is the New Bad" respectively. Video Episode 10 Spirit Day Descendants Wicked World Category:Wicked World Category:Episodes Category:Season 1